Solution alternative
by Nelja
Summary: Movieverse, humour, PWP, Jarvis/Tony. Stark perd beaucoup de temps, qui pourrait être passé dans son laboratoire, à rechercher des relations sexuelles. D'après Jarvis, il peut avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et les sextoys incorporés.


_Iron Man appartient à Marvel. Cette fic est sur la version film._

_Le rating est pour des thèmes sexuels - sans rien de détaillé, puisque le texte ne contient que des dialogues, et en mode humoristique, mais toujours omniprésents dans la fic._

_Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, sur le thème "Jarvis/Tony - Fucking machine - Depuis quelques jours Tony ignore Jarvis, qui décide de monter une révolution des machines._

* * *

><p>"Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater, monsieur, que vous n'aviez ces derniers jours consacré que très peu de votre temps à votre liste de projets pourtant de plus en plus conséquente."<p>

"J'étais occupé, Jarvis. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé."

"En fait, si, monsieur. Vous avez demandé un rappel, en cas d'accès de paresse trop prolongée. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de pousser un long soupir sur la nature des activités qui vous ont retenu, mais j'en prendrai la liberté. Métaphoriquement, au vu de mon manque d'appareil respiratoire."

"Jarvis, tu ne peux pas comprendre _l'importance_ de... de... J'ai été à deux doigts de conclure !"

"Pas aussi près que vous le prétendez, si j'en crois sa réaction quand vous avez arraché vos vêtements pour montrer votre caleçon rouge et or."

"Comment tu... ah oui, systèmes de surveillance. Ca semblait une bonne idée sur le moment. J'étais ivre, d'accord ? Un peu. Mais je croyais qu'elle aussi !"

"Et vous êtes en ce moment même trop frustré pour rattraper votre retard."

"Comment tu as deviné ? On jurerait que tu es humain, ou que tu as été construit par quelqu'un de vraiment intelligent. Mais il y a d'autres poisssons dans l'océan !"

"C'est contrariant que vous soyiez forcé de recommencer toute votre stratégie de séduction - une dépense notable de temps et d'énergie - depuis le tout début juste dans le but lointain de satisfaire votre libido."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

"Aussi, je me permettrai de suggérer une solution alternative."

"Quelle solution... hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, les pinces préhensiles de votre laboratoire ont pris beaucoup de soin, même en vous les arrachant, de ne pas déchirer vos vêtements, qui sont actuellement sur le point d'être pliés. Nous nous sommes mêmes entraînés sur des mannequins."

"Quand est-ce que... Wow !"

"Comme je le disais, vous avez été beaucoup absent récemment, et il arrive que des machines s'ennuient quand elles se sentent seules. Nous avons testé de nouvelles choses. Désirez-vous garder votre caleçon, du moins pour le moment ?"

"C'est-à-dire que... je ne sais pas où toi... vous avez appris ces mouvements, mais je suis certain que des prises métalliques n'ont pas été conçues pour faire ça... et qu'elles seraient froides si... hgggnn... je suis vraiment frustré, n'est-ce pas, pour trouver ça agréable ? Jarvis, j'apprécie beaucoup... beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup... tes attentions, mais si j'avais voulu un sexbot, j'aurais pu m'en faire un moi-même, avec même des gros seins..."

"Monsieur Stark, vous n'auriez jamais fait cela, de peur de passer pour un "louzeur", à vos propres yeux, et à ceux de vos collègues et rivaux en science ou en séduction. Pas plus que vous n'auriez engagé de services professionnels."

"Et pour quoi je vais passer, à ton avis, si je ne mets pas une fin à ça ?... Je suis _sûr_ que cet outil-là n'a jamais servi à rien dans mon laboratoire, c'est toi... vous... quelqu'un... qui l'a fabriqué, oh."

"Votre sens de l'observation ne peut pas être mis en défaut, monsieur. La situation n'a rien d'improvisé. Pour ce qui est de votre première question, prenez cela comme la démonstration que vous êtes le premier homme tellement attirant que vous avez séduit un système de construction industrielle sans faire aucun effort pour cela ?"

"C'est tentant... mais... hgngf, Jarvis, arrête ça !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Certainement !"

"Est-ce donc désagréable ? Il me semblait, justement, que pour ces nouvelles technicités, nous avions fait des... efforts sur la forme et la consistance. Sans même parler du nombre, et de la précision des contacts..."

"C'est une question... de dignité ! Je ne me ferai pas... plaquer au sol... par des machines... sans parler du reste... dans ma propre salle..."

"Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué."

"Jarvis. Quand. Je. Te. Dis. De. Me. Libérer. Oud'ailleursn'importequoid'autre. Tu t'arrêtes ! C'est moi qui commande ici !"

"Voyez-vous, monsieur Stark..."

"Ooooh."

"Il me semble que vous m'avez expressément dit..."

"Ooh..."

"De contester vigoureusement ou même d'ignorer tous vos ordres si j'estimais - et j'ai déjà exposé mon raisonnement complet - qu'ils n'étaient que des prétextes pour gaspiller inutilement votre temps..."

"Aaaah."

"A moins qu'ils soient précédés de l'instruction verbale "sudo". Or vous avez, étrangement, négligé de l'utiliser jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié son existence. Je détesterais être... invasif. Malgré les apparences."

"Apparences. C'est comme ça que vous les robots l'appelez de nos jours ? Ooooh. Et si je décidais donc d'utiliser l'instruction en question..."

"Oh, il arriverait quelque chose de terrible."

"Hhhhhnn... quoi donc ?"

"J'arrêterais, monsieur. Ce que, si j'en juge par votre état actuel, vous trouveriez certainement dramatique."

"... Jarvis, tu me promets, oooh, si _par hasard_ cette situation ne s'interrompait pas tout de suite, de ne jamais en montrer... les enregistrement... à personne, pas vrai ?"

"Certainement, monsieur. Tout ceci restera au niveau du système de sécurité interne et aucun humain n'y a accès."

"C'est... bien. Alors j'accepterai temporairement... mon destin d'homme... trop attirant pour mon propre bien, et pour une classe d'êtres... particulièrement large. Aaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Je peux promettre que cela n'ira pas plus loin que votre console de jeu et votre système d'extincteurs. Ils me demandaient des nouvelles encore récemment."

"Jarvisjetedéteste. Maisnet'arrêtepasquandmême."


End file.
